Collab with Otaku Teme
by Edward Elric's twin
Summary: This is a crack fic...beware!


Heyy People! This is just a random thingy cause right now me and Edward Eric's Twin are hanging out at my house: D. Lol we just listened to a song called "gay or European"….Interesting

EET: Hi!

OT: So….it's a party today! WOOT!

EET: Definitely

OT: We should do a collab?

EET: Yeah.

OT: Anime?

EET: Sure

OT: Which one?

EET: The drag queen one!

OT: …You mean Ouran High?

EET: YEAH! –Jumpin like a fan girl-

OT: -backs away- Okay…

EET: Let's begin

OT: Okay….: D: D: D

BEGIN!

(Normal is OT, bold is EET)

It was the norm for the host club. Hikaru and Karou were doing the brotherly love act and fan girl were fainting…as I said, normal. Kyouya reminded Haruhi of her eight million yen debt. It was all normal until there was a particularly loud squeal from by the twins followed by a "HIKARU KAORU!" All the girls looked away from their host to faint at what they saw. Hikaru and Karou had taken their routine to a whole…'nother…level! They were MAKING OUT! (TWINCEST). Hikaru looked up for a millisecond to smirk at his king before going back to sucking Karou's face off.

**Although the twin's were making out, Hikaru still liked Haruhi and wasn't really being as passionate as Karou. Hikaru stopped looked around and stopped right in front of him was Karou naked and panting looking like they went all the way, But did they really? He looked down and found out he was naked too. He had just lost his virginity to his brother…Creepy…What was he going to tell Haruhi? That he had sex with his own twin brother? What was she going to think? That he was gay? Well obviously everyone thinks that, but still…He was in love...not with Karou but with Haruhi…right?**

**-**Intermission-

OT: um…well….That was –ehem- interesting to say the least

EET: I know right what happens if Hikaru's prego? With Karou's child? : P

OT: Okay…three things to say to you…1, when did you become a yaoi fan girl? 2 how did making out turn into sex? And 3, I THOUGHT YOU WERE INNOCENT!

EET: Well, there goes my innocence

OT: was it all an act?

EET: Nah, it's the yaoi in me:D

OT: -teary eyed – I'm so proud

EET: O-okay?

OT: Back to the…interesting…one-shot: D

Haruhi was staring at the twins with adoration in her eyes. But wait, was that in her hands? A camera? Oh yes, Haruhi was a die-hard yaoi fan girl and this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. As the camera flashed away she noticed that Tamaki was having another King rant on the floor. She rolled her eyes and with a sigh went back to photographing the sexy twins on the couch. Her camera beeped at her and she pulled it away from her face…"full memory...DAMNIT!" She huffed angrily and pulled out Tamaki's camera from his jacket and went back to her own little piece of heaven the Hiitachiin twins.

**Oh my god! This can't be happening! It just can't! It's all over, everywhere, in the café, in the gym! In the Library for god sakes! Who would do this? Who would post this very private act everywhere! It has to be somebody that really hates him thought Hikaru, but who has the nerve Oh god what if! "Oh my god I have to take them down before she sees them"! Hikaru thought. Just then Haruhi came over and wait what was she carrying? Was it...Oh god!**

-Intermission-

EET: Well This story is getting Uhm…Interesting we should collaborate again! (:

OT: Yeah…Um I must say I didn't think you would have it in you to write yaoi…

EET: Looks are deceiving ;)

OT: Apparently…. O.o

EET: OKAY HURRY UP!

OT: Bleh! Okay okay…here we go

I whistled happily as I carried the smexy photographs of the Hiitachiin getting down and dirty (I just died a little). That's when I heard Hikaru screaming profanities as he ripped off the extremely hot photographs off the walls of the library. "HEY! What do you think you're doing Hikaru?" "HARUHI!" he looked alarmed and hid the photographs behind his back. What was up with him? "What are you doing?" "N-Nothing!" "You're acting pretty defensive" "I'm not being defensive!" "Whatever". As I passed him by I grabbed the photos from his hands and went to post them elsewhere…maybe Facebook?

"**What the hell?" Said Hikaru as he look at his Facebook account he had 340 notifications on a photo that he was tagged in…He hadn't taken any photo's recently…but he has had his photo taken though…Oh Dear god! He clicked his notifications and saw that Karou liked it…yepp it was definitely that photo…He clicked on the notification and waited for the photo to load...wondering who commented and what they said and also who posted it…**

_END_

OT: Okay guys…don't get pissed off at me…EET is doing an epilogue soon so be calm! Now…there you can do…whatever Ja ne!

EET: Okay guys don't panic the epilogue will be posted soon possibly in early Feb because I have Exams. Sayonara!


End file.
